


You Shook Me

by 2_many_fics_2_little_time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, D/s mention, F/M, I suck at tags, One Night Stand, Teasing, interracial, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fics_2_little_time/pseuds/2_many_fics_2_little_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself at a strip club while Sammy is out doing research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song is based around the song You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC.  
> The song is first heard in the club, but is continued throughout the story.

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_  
"Only in the south." Dean mumbled, tipping back his second of many shots of whiskey for the night.  
Only in the south would AC/DC be playing in a strip club, this was no place for such a classic.  
Sam was at the closest library two towns over, doing some research on a case and Dean couldn't stand to be holed up in that hotel room any longer.  
_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_  
Whistles exploded from behind Dean, bringing his attention to the woman coming onto the stage behind him.  
"Son of a bitch."  
Dean was speechless, all wide eyed and in awe of what he would call the sexiest woman in all of the south.  
Her long, dark hair fell in ringlets down her back, the curls bouncing with every step as she slowly made her way to the center of the stage.  
She was shorter than Dean, probably around 5'4 or so, he guessed.  
Her curvy frame was perfect, pert breasts and a perfect ass.  
Her hazel eyes flicked across the room and Dean had already decided just what he wanted from her.  
_She had sightless eyes, telling me no lies_  
Her dark skin had a sharp contrast against the pale blue plaid button up she wore, and she was definitely southern, complete with the tied up top and daisy dukes.  
_Knocking me out with those American thighs_  
Her movements were precise, perfectly timed, driving all the men surrounding the stage wild. Dean had never seen so many bills start to pile up on one stage.  
_Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air_  
Her dance was over far too quickly, in Dean's mind atleast, so he decided it was time to make his move.  
He made his way across the club, apologizing to each person he clumsily bumped into on the way. Making sure to throw on his sexiest smirk, he finally got up the courage to actually sit next to this woman that had him so infatuated.  
Sliding into the booth beside her, she quickly began to dismiss him.  
"Sorry man, I'm officially off. I'll be back on the stage tomor-" She took a moment to glance over at Dean, only to make a double take and blush.  
"You were saying?" Dean smiled, having a bit more confidence knowing that he made this gorgeous girl nervous too.  
"Normally I'm not that rude, I mean, I had a long day and all." Dean's confidence shot through the roof.  
"You wanna get out of here?" Dean asked, leaning closer to her.  
Without a reply, she grabbed his hand and slid out the booth.  
_She told me to come but I was already there_  
They were barely outside in the humid summer air when she had her soft lips pressed to Dean's chapped ones.  
Dean almost took her back to the Impala right then, but instead pulled away.  
"Uh, I like where this is goin' sweetheart, don't get me wrong. But I need a name."  
"Leina."  
"Dean."  
"Nice to meet ya Dean. Now are you gonna take me to your car, or do you wanna go somewhere more private?"  
"Straightforward. I like that. But I have a hotel room, it's right up the road...I mean if that's okay with you." Dean stammered.  
"Lead the way." Leina replied with a smirk, following closely behind the much larger man.  
Leina thought she would faint at the sight of Baby.  
"Let me guess. A '67 Chevy Impala right?" She asked, almost a squeal.  
"You know cars?" Dean asked.  
"Totally. I helped my dad fix up one of these once. You've got to let me see what's under the hood."  
"We'll see." Dean wasn't sure if he'd let her, but with her fluttering those lashes, he'd damn well let her have anything.  
\----------------------------  
_Cause the walls start shaking_  
The car ride wasn't long, but to Dean it felt like years with the way Leina was unbuttoning her top and dragging her nails up and down his jean covered legs.  
Dean barely had time to close the door behind him before Leina eagerly captured his lips again.  
_The earth was quaking, my mind was aching, and we were making it_  
Kissing down Leina's neck, Dean slowly moved backwards until the backs of his knees were against the end of the bed, and to his surprise, he was pushed backwards, Leina falling not far behind, straddling his lap. The motel bed creaked under the weight of both of them and Leina let out a small giggle.  
"Cute." Dean murmured, untying the knot at the edge of her shirt.  
"Not so bad yourself." Leina replied with a smirk, pulling Dean's leather jacket off and sliding out of her own shirt.  
"No bra, nice touch."  
"Did you not see how little that shirt is? It's basically a bra by itself." That earned a giggle from both of them.  
Kissing his way down Leina's neck, Dean wrapped his lips around her perfect nipples and began to suck.  
That was the moment that Dean realized that this had to be the most perfect woman on the planet, that little moan was almost enough to send him over the edge right there.  
Her back was arched beautifully and Dean made it a mission to hear that heavenly sound again.  
Taking a leap of faith, he lightly bit down on her left nipple and made a point to start tweaking the seemingly forgotten right one.  
Another moan.  
Still straddling his hips, Leina unconsciously started to grind her hips into the hard warmth of Dean's lap, receiving a breathy groan from him.  
Snapping back into focus, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled gently, so he would look up at her.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Without another word, Dean flipped so he would be on top of her.  
He kissed his way down her torso, only stopping to run his hands over her breasts before he pulled her shorts off in one swift motion, only to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties either.  
"You do that a lot, huh?" Leina asked, leaning up on her elbows to look down at the freckled man between her thighs.  
"Practice makes perfect, right?"  
"Always."  
Dean placed one long lick up her center, which caused Leina to lay back down on the bed without another word.  
Dean was definitely skilled at this.  
Leina covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to squeal at the intensifying pleasure.  
"Hands off baby, I wanna hear you." Dean ordered roughly, one hand on her bucking hips, and the other busy with one finger inside of her wet core.  
"You're so tight. I can't wait to be inside you."  
Sucking on her clit, Dean felt Leina's legs start to shake and he picked up the pace, determined to see what she looked like when she came.  
It should've been expected, but Dean still wasn't prepared for the look of complete ecstasy that washed over Leina's face as her body convulsed, her hips bucking and her toes curling.  
To be honest, Leina was in no way prepared either. Dean's skillful tongue was mostly to thank for her mind blowing orgasm, but those green eyes staring at her, those light freckles dotting his face, his stubble tickling her thighs, they definitely helped.  
It took a moment to get her breathing even, but once she did, she was back on Dean, kissing and running her hands up and down his broad chest. She hadn't even noticed that he was completely naked until now and she began to make her way towards his throbbing cock, kissing and sucking along the way.  
Dean grabbed her under her armpit and pulled her back up towards him.  
He didn't miss the flash of confusion on her face, "I can't wait any longer. Turn over and get on your hands and knees."  
Eager to please, Leina quickly fulfilled Dean's order and got into position.  
Dean was taken aback by the sight of how beautiful she looked, her dark smooth skin against the rough cream colored hotel comforter, her curly hair spread out around her.  
She presented to Dean beautifully, her hips rolling against the air. The way she had breathy moans just pouring out her mouth, that steady stream of "please" that came out her plump lips, she was perfection. And she was laid out all for Dean Winchester.  
Dean walked to the end of the bed and lined himself up with her entrance, pushing himself in deliberately slow.  
Leina was pushing herself backwards, trying to get more inside of her.  
Grabbing her hips, Dean chuckled. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that patience is a virtue? Or that good things come to those who wait?"  
"Just fuck me already!" Leina replied lowly, almost a growl.  
Dean held back a whimper, even though he was a switch, he could never get over the thrill of being someones sub.  
Easing himself into her warm opening, Dean let out a groan once he was fully inside her.  
"You okay?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
"Yeah," she replied a bit breathless, "You're huge."  
"So I've heard." Dean replied, feeling cocky before he eased out and rammed himself back in, earning a whimper from the work of art beneath him.  
The whimpers soon turned into moans and desperate cries of pleasure as he picked up the pace.  
Dean was hitting Leinas g-spot just right with every thrust and she felt the warmth creeping up in her belly.  
_And you, shook me all night long_  
Reaching down to rub her clit, Leina was sure that Dean was close, the way his thrusts became more frantic, how Dean's hands were gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, not that she would mind, and how every now and then an "Oh fuck." Would leave his perfect lips.  
Leina came first, her legs shaking, threatening to give out at any second, her walls clenching tight around Dean.  
Dean wasn't far behind, a breathy "Son of a bitch!" As a warning of his release.  
Pulling out, he watched in awe as his come splattered against her lower back.  
The contrast of the pure white against her dark skin was gorgeous.  
Snapping out of his seemingly hypnotized state, he remembered that she was still in her position, barely able to support herself after her second orgasm of the night.  
"You good?"  
"I think I'm way better than good." Leina answered with a giggle, looking back at him, waiting to see what to do next.  
"Stay here, I'm going to go get something to clean you up."  
Moments later, Dean returned with a warm rag, beginning to wipe down her back where the evidence of his release had been.  
"You know, most guys wouldn't even bother to get a rag, let alone have warm water instead of some freezing cold shit."  
"Well I'm not most guys." Dean replied, flipping Leina over so he could look at her.  
"Why do you look nervous again?" Leina asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"I- Uh," Dean was stuttering again, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay here tonight. I mean because its pretty late. But I mean if you don't, it's totally cool, I'll drive you home."  
Smiling, Leina figured one night wouldn't hurt. "I'll stay loverboy, but I'm going to take a shower."  
Walking towards the bathroom, she glanced over her shoulder, "You comin'?"  
"Definitely." Dean replied, trying to hide his smile.  
From that night forward, Dean never slept alone again.  
How was he going to explain this to Sammy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of creating a spin off of this, which will include more original characters, plus Sam, Cas, and Crowley will be involved.  
> Its going to include multiple chapters, so keep a look out!


End file.
